


The Apology Series

by Tainted_Grace



Category: GOT7
Genre: Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode 5: Hidden camera, Episode Related, GOT7 - Freeform, GUYS, I have a lot of OTPs in this group, I have no excuse for this, Kim Yugyeom-centric, M/M, Multi, OT7, On Hiatus, Other, Polyamory, Real GOT7 Season 1, Sex, Smut, Yugyeom-Centric, also jjp, at least after the prologue, because markson or never, for being extra, hidden camera aftermath, kiss and make up, lots of dirty talk, lots of smut, real got7, seriously no idea, side of markson, smut in literally ever chapter, still don't know how to tag, they apologize
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-02-22 11:51:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13166340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tainted_Grace/pseuds/Tainted_Grace
Summary: After the events of Real GOT7 Season 1, Episode 5 – where the boys prank Yugyeom with a hidden camera – they feel the need to stage an elaborate apology over the following week and a half for their youngest, most emotionally driven member.





	1. Prologue: The Plan

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not dead! I've just been REALLY busy, guys. I also took a few days away to mourn the loss of one of K-Pop's guiding angels and there is an entire fic that I am feeling moral turmoil over posting that was created in this time off. 
> 
> This fic is my little gift to Yugyeom because of totally selfish reasons. This is basically an excuse to write really angsty, hurt/comfort, build-up smut with my favorite OT7 of all time. Every chapter after the initial prologue will earn this work it's explicit rating.
> 
> As always, I don't have the patience to beta so mistakes are all mine.

“We need to do something to apologize to Yumgyeommie.” Jackson says through a mouthful of rice.

The other five sitting around the table at the small restaurant nod in agreement, eyes flickering in the direction of the bathrooms where the maknae disappeared a minute ago. “Yeah, but how? We really hurt him, Jackson-hyung.” BamBam sighs, taking another bite of his food with a sad look on his face. “And he hasn’t been sleeping well since.”

All six men look crestfallen at the news. They didn’t realize that the supposedly harmless prank would effect Yugyeom so much. The table is silent for a moment, everyone staring into their bowls as if they hold the answers to the universe. “So we show him.” Mark speaks through the silence.

“What?”

“How?”

“None of us say anything about what we do at night. It doesn’t really need to be said. But I can personally attest to the fact that Yugyeom always sleeps better after, well, you know.” Mark admits, not missing the high flags of crimson that bloom across his bandmates cheeks. “He needs his rest, but he also needs to know how much we all care about him. So we show him.”

“I think that’s the most you’ve talked in a month, hyung.” Jackson jokes and the comment successfully breaks the tension and makes way for a friendlier atmosphere to settle over them.

“I think that sounds like the perfect plan.” Jaebum nods, eyes following Yugyeom’s frame as he makes his way back to their corner table. “We’ll talk about it tomorrow after he goes to dance practice.”

“Oh that’s right. We have individual practices this week which means we technically have most of the week off. Sweet.” Youngjae chuckles, a huge smile breaking out on his face.

“Yeah, we do. Which means one of us is gonna be too tired to do anything while the other six are gonna be fine for a week.” Jinyoung chuckles, already trying to plan a fun night for the maknae.

“Don’t worry about it, hyung. Tired or not we always figure out something to do.” Yugyeom’s smile is smaller than usual and there’s an edge of timidity to it that seems extremely out of place in the midst of friends.

GOT7 will do anything to make that haunted, closed-off look go away.

“So how about Saturday we all have a movie day? We can order take-out and cuddle up on the couch.” Jackson’s tone is conversational but his face is almost pleading with everyone to say ‘yes’ to his plan.

“Of course! We haven’t had a movie night in forever!” BamBam nods, high fiving the older man and returning to his food.

Jaebum sighs when his phone goes off where he has it resting beside his bowl. The minute he sees the caller ID he allows any thoughts of not answering the device to disappear. “Hello?”

He quickly excuses himself from the table with a simple “manager-hyung” to the other members and then he’s heading towards the side door that leads to the restaurant’s patio tables – which are currently empty due to the almost constant rain this time of year – so he can talk privately with their management. In his absence the others continue to eat and Jinyoung takes it upon himself to steal all but one piece of pork belly from their leader’s bowl. Jackson and Mark start a conversation in their blend of English, Chinese and Korean while the other four chat about the upcoming comeback and tour.

By the time JB gets back they’re all done with their food and are laughing about something stupid Jackson said. “Hey, who stole my meat?!” Jaebum asks indignantly, sending the members into another fit of laughs.

When none of them admit to the theft Jaebum resigns himself to finishing his food so they can go back to their dorm and get some sleep. “You’re all the worst.”

“We love you too, hyung!” They chorus right back at him.

“Whatever. The car will be here shortly. Get ready to go, you pabos.” He rolls his eyes, a smile growing on his face despite his words.

+++

By the time they get back to their dorm all seven of them are ready to call it a night. They didn’t realize how late it really was until they left the tiny restaurant and got into the company car that would take them home. The second they shut the door behind their manager they disperse for their individual rooms to get ready for bed.

Youngjae heads for the shower while Jaebum puts the leftovers in the fridge and Jinyoung makes himself a cup of hot tea. Yugyeom and BamBam fight over the remote for a bit, probably planning on watching some crappy TV before bed, but Yugyeom quickly gives up and just goes to bed with a quick “g’night, hyung” in Jaebum and Jinyoung’s general direction. BamBam lets out a frustrated sigh and rubs his hands through his hair in frustration.

“It’s gonna be alright, Bammie.” Jinyoung promises, taking his tea with him to his single room and closing the door for the night.

“If Mark-hyung’s plan works everything will be better than fine in no time.” JB assures the dongsaeng as he goes to stand by the door to the living room. “You should get some sleep.”

BamBam nods after a second of thought and pauses as he goes to pass the leader, obviously wanting to say something but not knowing how. Jaebum takes the words away by leaning forward with his thumb and forefinger, gently gripping the Thai boy’s jaw and kissing him chastely. When they pull apart they both look a little bit redder but the tense air around the younger is all but gone. “Good night, hyung.”

“Good night, BamBam.” Jaebum pinches his cheek before letting him past and shutting all of the lights off in the main parts of the dorm.

By the time he himself makes it back to his and Youngjae’s room the other is already sitting on their shared bed with a book in his lap, his hair mostly dry from his shower. He doesn’t look up when JB walks in but he does look up at the put upon sigh the older lets out as he sags back against the wood. “You should go take a shower. The hot water might do you some good, Jaebummie-hyung. Plus you still smell like that cat you insisted on petting this morning and I really don’t want to be up all night sneezing.”

“Sorry about that, Youngjae. I’ll go take one right now and just put my clothes in Jackson and Mark’s basket.” JB bows slightly in apology before bending further to grab his pajama pants and white tank top that he wears to bed.

Youngjae is right. The hot water does wonders for Jaebum’s tightly strung muscles and he relaxes a little bit, knowing that even though he has much to do and much to fix in the upcoming week the individual dance practices should allow him plenty of time to get everything done while still leaving time to relax.

“Feel better?” Youngjae asks quietly when JB comes back into their room and carefully shuts the door, knowing that the other five members are probably already asleep, or close to it.

“Yeah, thanks.” He nods, turning off the light and slipping into the bed beside Youngjae.

He tries to lay as close to the edge as possible, scared that he might still have some cat hairs on him despite thoroughly making sure that wasn’t the case. After about ten minutes Youngjae sighs and wraps an arm around JB’s bicep, knowing that the man is a cuddler and that neither of them is going to get any sleep whatsoever if he is trying to sleep on the very edge of the mattress. “Go to sleep, hyung.” He all but orders and it makes JB laugh and relax enough that he finally feels tired enough to sleep.

+++

“Text me or ask the manager-hyungs to call if you’re going to be home late, Yugyeommie. And make sure you drink more water than you think you need to.” Jaebum yawns, walking the youngest to the door and reminding him of the things that he already knows for what has to be the hundredth time. “And take care of yourself.”

“I will, hyung. I’ll see you tonight.”

JB just nods and shuts the door behind Yugyeom and the manager that is waiting there for him. He locks the deadbolt and yawns again, hoping that he can get at least another hour of sleep before he has to wake up the rest of his members. He knows that his hopes are pointless because once awake he can’t usually find his way back to sleep. That doesn’t stop him from crawling back into bed and curling into Youngjae’s side for warmth, though.

By the time everyone wakes up it is already 10:30 and JB regrets letting the morning go by unproductively. If the well-rested smiles on the other members’ faces are anything to go by, though, they don’t regret a single second of it. They all meet in the kitchen for breakfast, trying to decide if rice and milk or cereal is a better option since none of them feel like even putting in the effort to make some eggs or sausage. Finally after 20 minutes of debating the pros and cons of each dish they settle on cereal and fix their bowls before sitting around the table.

“Okay, so about this plan of yours.” JB starts once he’s about halfway through with his bowl because he can’t stand to have Yugyeom pull away from him like he did this morning when JB tried to rest his hand on the maknae’s shoulder.

“It’s simple, really. We all really care about Yugyeom, just like we all care about each other. So we each take a night between now and Saturday to show him.” Mark shrugs, eating a bite of cereal before looking right at JB.

The leader knows that there’s more Mark wants to say but won’t actually voice so he just nods and looks around the table for confirmation. Everyone seems to be in agreement so he finally admits to himself that he is more than on board with the idea, too. “Okay, so who wants what day?”

“I think you should take tonight, Bummie-hyung. I think he was hurt by you the most.” BamBam says and JB wonders briefly when his members became so wise and mature.

“Okay, what about tomorrow?” Now that he is in leader-mode the planner in him wants to schedule everything out so there is no room for error.

“I’ll take tomorrow. I’ve been meaning to take him to that new comic book store that just opened up and I think I scared the poor kid when I pushed you like I did.” Jackson speaks up, waving his spoon in a circle for emphasis before using it to point behind his shoulder in the general direction of the city outside.

“I’ll take Tuesday, then, if that’s okay.” Jinyoung shrugs, drinking the milk from his bowl before rising to put the dish in the sink.

“And I’m free Wednesday, so count me in for then.” Youngjae yawns, trying to hide the sound in Mark’s shoulder.

“Thursday that movie Yugyeom wanted to go see comes out so I can take him to that.” BamBam suggests and everyone nods in agreement.

“Which leaves Friday to me.” Mark says, a look in his eyes that JB can’t quite decipher.

“And then Saturday we have a movie marathon. Seems like the perfect end to a mostly-free week, no?” BamBam asks, stretching his arms over his head until he hears a pop.

“Sounds great to me. Do we have anything planned for today?” Youngjae asks and JB tries to wrack his brain for their schedule but he comes up empty.

“Not that I know of. Why?”

“Okay, good. I want to go to the library for a couple hours and just needed to know if I had the time.”

“Yeah, we don’t have anything planned until next Sunday. So feel free to go whenever. Just make sure you keep in touch with either me or the manager-hyungs.” JB nods, taking his bowl to the sink and sitting on the couch with an X-box controller in hand.

Youngjae nods and goes to get dressed while the others finish eating. When they get done Jackson and BamBam join JB on the couch but Jinyoung and Mark head to their rooms to read and enjoy the peace and quiet that seems to be so rare these days.


	2. Part One: Making It Up to You (One Touch at a Time)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is Yugyeom/Jaebum. I figured that our precious JB had the most to apologize for so we're going to start with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this entire chapter done in like 3 and 1/2 hours, in one sitting, so if you find any mistakes just let me know and I'll fix them.
> 
> I hope you like it. Enjoy.

Jaebum is freaking out.

Okay, so maybe ‘freaking out’ isn’t the right term, but he’s losing his mind, okay? It’s almost 7 o’clock and Yugyeom is supposed to be home any moment. The other members have decided to make themselves scarce and go see a movie, which leaves Jaebum alone in their dorm pacing up and down the living room wondering how this night is going to go.

He is too caught up in his thoughts to hear the door unlock or Yugyeom walk in so he no doubt looks like a deer caught in headlights when he looks up at the sound of his name falling from the youngest member’s lips. “Are you okay, Jaebummie-hyung?” He asks, dropping his practice bag by the door and coming to stand a few feet away, his face a mix of both confusion and concern.

“I am so sorry, Yugyeom!” JB blurts out and the stricken look of shock and confusion on the man’s face is enough to make JB blush and want to hide from the world.

“What? Hyung, what are you talking about? Sorry for what? And where is everyone?” Yugyeom asks, grabbing the tops of JB’s shoulders and standing closer to him than he has since they filmed that episode of Real GOT7 and he shattered Yugyeom’s trust. From this angle JB can tell just how tall the maknae is getting and he has to fight the urge to get upset that he has to physically look up at the younger man’s face.

“They went to the movies. I needed to apologize to you. I am _so_ sorry for taking that hidden camera so far! I never should’ve let it get that out of hand and you got so _hurt_!” Jaebum pauses for a second, his breath getting caught in his throat as he looks up at the maknae. “I am so sorry I hurt you.”

“Hyung…”

The sound of his honorific rolling off of Yugyeom’s tongue nearly breaks the man. He still sounds so timid. Jaebum lowers his gaze again and takes a step back, forcing Yugyeom to drop his hands from where they rest on his shoulders. “I know that things will probably never go back to the way they were, not completely, but I wanted to at least apologize and tell you how sorry I was for my part in it.”

“JB-hyung, I-” Yugyeom looks at him and he can see the unshed tears in those eyes.

The sight makes him take the two steps forward and then he’s pulling the younger into a tight bear hug, trying to let all of his emotions flow out of him and into Yugyeom through that simple touch. “I promise to _never_ hurt you like that again as long as I live.” He assures him, his face pressed into the crease of his neck.

He nearly wrenches out of the hug when he hears the broken sob of a moan that leaves Yugyeom’s mouth as his lips tickle across his skin. “Please, hyung. I- I missed… God, I miss your touch.” The sound of the man so desperate for physical contact after just a few short days is enough to spur him into action, knowing that their youngest member is probably the most tactile of them all, second only to maybe Jackson. He instantly rests one hand on Yugyeom’s jaw, angling his face up so he can softly kiss him, swallowing those delicious, half-broken noises that keep spilling out of Yugyeom’s mouth.

“Will you let me take care of you? Let me show you how sorry I am, Yugyeommie?” Jaebum asks, his hands and lips soft and gentle despite the relief and arousal pumping through his veins like liquid fire. He gently traces his thumb across the younger man’s cheekbone, wiping away the tears that are silently falling there.

“Yes.” Yugyeom chokes out, looking so vulnerable and lost that Jaebum can feel his heart constricting in his chest.

Yugyeom is kind of surprised when the oldest doesn’t instantly lean in for a passionate kiss, completely taken by surprise when Jaebum instead gently cups his face in his hands and places a chaste kiss to the corner of his mouth. That simple act is somehow more intimate than a thousand fiery kisses, making his knees go weak from more than just exhaustion. His massive hands come up to grasp at JB’s strong shoulders, trusting the man to keep him from falling. “I love you, Yugyeom, and I want you to remember that always, okay?” JB whispers, placing a gentle kiss to the hollow behind Yugyeom’s ear before trailing his lips back across his jaw to give him a proper kiss.

“Of course, hyung. I never forgot.” The sincerity in the younger man’s eyes makes Jaebum’s heart liquefy in his chest and he finally breaks, gently leaning forward and capturing Yugyeom’s lips in a slow, intimate kiss.

It doesn’t take long for the embrace to heat up, but that underlying intimacy never quite goes away. Even when Jaebum’s hand shakily traces its way down Yugyeom’s ribs to grasp at his hip there is a slowness and a gentleness to the action that still feels like an apology. Usually JB is more of a dominant, assertive lover, but he is showing a lot of restraint with the younger because he still isn’t quite sure how Yugyeom is going to react to him yet.

“Are you okay with this?” Jaebum whispers against Yugyeom’s parted lips, not wanting to move too fast and do something that upsets the younger.

“Hyung, if I had my way you’d be naked by now.” The statement makes JB laugh and he rests his forehead against Yugyeom’s for a moment. He then reaches up towards his neck and grasps Yugyeom’s hand in his own, turning and leading them both down the hallway to where JB and Youngjae’s room is. The leader knows that they have the room to themselves for the night, Youngjae having already decided to spend the night cuddled up with BamBam and Frozen in his and Yugyeom’s room.

“You get to set the pace of this, Gyeommie, and because of that I figured that tonight you could ride me.” The brash phrasing almost feels out of place in the intimate little bubble the pair have created for themselves but Yugyeom groans appreciatively at the idea, pulling JB into a more heated kiss by the collar of his shirt.

“I’m not a kid anymore, hyung. You don’t have to worry about hurting me.” Yugyeom then proceeds to bite at JB’s bottom lip hard enough to bruise and the action draws a deep, guttural moan out of his leader.

“This,” Jaebum wraps his fist around Yugyeom’s shirt, twisting and yanking at it slightly, “needs to come off.”

Seconds later the material falls into a pile on the floor, quickly joined by Jaebum’s shirt and then both of their tank top undershirts. Yugyeom’s hands are instant on JB, fingers scrabbling at his chest and ribs, trying to find purchase to ground himself. After the hidden camera JB has been avoiding Yugyeom and the maknae has felt so lost and guilty for the past week because of it. He spent the first few days trying to act like everything was fine and normal and then the next few trying to figure out what he had done wrong before coming to the conclusion that maybe the anger JB had displayed was less of an act that he originally thought. It’s been days since any of his six band members have even stood within two feet of Yugyeom and he is starting to feel extremely touch-starved.

Jaebum knows that Yugyeom is a very tactile person but he never thought that a week of distancing himself from the other male would lead to this tense ball of energy currently groping at his shoulder blades. Despite his initial shock at the reaction he is getting, Jaebum has never been one to look a gift horse in the mouth so he just rolls with it. After all, this night is all about Yugyeom.

“Do you want my mouth or my fingers, Yugyeommie?” JB asks, gripping the man’s ass as he says it, leaving no question as to what he means.

“Fuck, hyung.” Yugyeom moans, both images wreaking havoc on his libido and concentration. Both sound like perfect options at the moment, if he’s being honest with himself, but he really wants to kiss JB some more. “Fingers, God, fingers, please. And kiss me.”

“I think I can manage that.” JB smirks, the look not taking on its usual carnal undertone but rather coming out almost fond.

“Oh, thank god.” Yugyeom almost sobs, pushing himself back onto the pillows while also trying to shove his basketball shorts and boxer briefs down his legs. The clothing ends up getting trapped around his calves, wrapped up in a tangle of material. The pout that settles on Yugyeom’s face is enough to make Jaebum laugh again but he holds it in, seeing the slight sheen of tears in the very corners of Yugyeom’s eyes. “Hyung!” He whines, turning his puppy dog eyes on the leader as a cry for help.

“Just breathe, Yugyeom. We have all night.” Jaebum shushes the youngest member, carefully ridding him of his clothes and settling between his legs in the space provided.

He gently rubs at Yugyeom’s calf and it’s like a flip has been switched. The tears don’t fall but they are clearly visible and Jaebum can’t tell if they’re tears of desperation or frustration. When Yugyeom nods a few seconds later he leans forward, body bracketing his lover’s life a safety blanket. His hand that isn’t still tracing random shapes into Yugyeom’s calf finds its way to his jaw, gently cupping his face and guiding him into a slow, sensual kiss that leaves them both breathless and wanting more. The hand on Yugyeom’s calf slowly treks higher, wrapping around the outside of his thigh and pulling so that he has no choice but to wrap his legs around Jaebum’s waist.

The move brings their hips together in an almost perfect grind that draws out matching broken moans from them both. “Please.” Yugyeom whispers and JB instantly stands, removing what remains of his clothes, and then he returns to his previous position above his lover. He grips Yugyeom’s hips, guiding him into a slow, steady grind that makes his eyes roll back into his head.

“I’ve got you.” Jaebum promises, his eyes fluttering at the sensations of their bodies sliding together in tandem.

“I can’t… Please, I need-” Yugyeom begs and Jaebum leans forward, placing a deep, claiming kiss on his lips while his hand rummages through his bedside drawer for the bottle of lube he keeps there.

When he pulls back to allow them both to breathe he sits up fully, resting back on his heels as he uncaps the lube and warms some up on his fingers, eyes never leaving Yugyeom’s. He raises one eyebrow, not knowing what exactly he is looking for but he knows he finds it when Yugyeom nods at him to continue. He reaches his hand down between the maknae’s legs, slowly circling his entrance and relaxing the tight pucker slightly so that he doesn’t hurt Yugyeom. The massaging circles steadily get smaller and smaller until he is practically petting at Yugyeom’s hole with his finger. Once he is satisfied that there is enough lube on the hole and it is lose enough to accommodate his first digit he sets to work, slowly adding pressure with his index finger until he feels the muscle give way.

Yugyeom continues to let out little mewls and huffs as Jaebum preps him, the older taking his time and being careful because he knows that Yugyeom will be extremely sore otherwise. “Hyung, please!” Yugyeom cries out a few minutes later, bucking on three of Jaebum’s fingers as he brushes against the poor dancer’s prostate. JB relents, pulling out his fingers and wiping them on the sheets.

“Come here.” Jaebum gestures and Yugyeom sits up, legs still wrapped around JB’s waist. In a quick flourish of movement JB switches their positions, his body bouncing back onto the bed with Yugyeom bracing his hands against Jaebum’s chest to stay balanced. “There are condoms in the drawer if you want to avoid the clean-up.” He offers, taking one hand off of Yugyeom’s hips to gesture in the general direction of his nightstand.

“Other than when we have a quickie, when do I ever want to use a condom, Hyung? We have all been tested and I don’t think any of us are sleeping outside of the band, so unless you want one, I’d rather not.” Yugyeom shrugs, tracing the tip of his finger down the center of JB’s chest and then abdomen.

“I figured I would offer. Oh, fuck!” JB groans when Yugyeom’s delicate fingers wrap around his shaft, pumping a few times to completely warm up the lube he must’ve put on his hand while he was talking.

He continues to pump Jaebum’s cock a few more times and then he lifts himself up onto his knees, holding the base of the other’s cock to hold it still as he sinks down onto it. When he is fully seated he throws his head back and moans, eyes fluttering at the sensation of being full and stretched that he has missed so much. “Hyung.” He whispers, leaning his entire body forward to kiss Jaebum, which changes the angle of the cock inside of him.

Just as he gets to JB’s lips he moans; the head of Jaebum’s cock is pressing into his prostate in the most perfect way and it is sending electricity through his veins. He manages a half-kiss that is more panting and tongues than anything, but he makes a conscious effort. Without sitting up too much he lifts his hips, slowly rocking back down in a slow grind that drives them both crazy with lust.

“God, Yugyeom!” JB grips at the headboard, fighting the urge to thrust up into the tight heat enveloping his shaft and sending pleasure shooting through him.

“So good, Jaebum-hyung.” Yugyeom moans, fucking himself on his leader’s cock in slow, hard thrusts that have JB constantly pressing against his prostate at different angles.

They continue to grind together, JB giving up on trying to stay still and focusing instead on making the experience as good as he possibly can for his youngest lover. Yugyeom leans back down, sucking a hickey into the skin just above JB’s left nipple, drawing a low moan from the man beneath him as he twists his hips just so. When he goes to sit back up he wraps an arm around the back of Jaebum’s neck, pulling him into a sitting position so that his dick can go as deep as possible inside of Yugyeom.

“Fuck me like this, hyung. Please.” Yugyeom all but orders into JB’s ear, his hands finding their way into the older man’s hair and tangling there.

JB follows orders, his right hand gripping at Yugyeom’s hip to guide him while the other slays across his back to hold him as close as possible. Within seconds they find a pace that is both slow and deep, the angle perfect for them both. Jaebum works on sucking a lovebite of his own into the hollow below Yugyeom’s ear, knowing that the maknae loves to wear reminders of what he does with his fellow band members on his skin like badges of honor.

It doesn’t take long for Yugyeom to get close, begging Jaebum to go harder as he chases that perfect high. JB isn’t far behind, his abdomen tightening with the feeling of an oncoming orgasm. He desperately tries to hold off, wanting to get off Yugyeom before he loses himself to the pleasure. He works even harder, pushing forward so that they are laying on the bed, this time with Yugyeom on the bottom. With the new angle Jaebum finds just enough leverage to fuck even faster into Yugyeom, the change of pace getting them both that much closer to the edge but not pushing them over just yet.

“I love you, Kim Yugyeom.” JB whispers into the hollow of his maknae’s neck, feeling as Yugyeom’s back bows, bringing their torsos together as he freezes up, every muscle simultaneously tensing and then just as suddenly releasing as he paints both of their abdomens with his come.

Feeling Yugyeom pulse and flutter around him sends Jaebum over the edge as well and he pushes forward, his hips as close to Yugyeom’s as humanly possible as he comes, biting down on the mark he made earlier. Yugyeom twitches with an aftershock at the sensation, eyes shutting as he wraps his arm around the back of JB’s neck, drawing him down into a hug.

Once they regain their breath JB gets out of the bed, walking into the bathroom that connects his and Youngjae’s room to Mark and Jackson’s. He returns with a wet washcloth and begins to carefully wipe away the mess from Yugyeom’s chest, being even more careful when he cleans away the remnants of his own come from the man’s thighs and ass. He tosses the washcloth into the laundry basket by the foot of his bed and curls up next to Yugyeom, holding him tightly in his arms like the precious human being that he is.

“I love you, too, Jaebum-hyung. And I forgive you.” Yugyeom mumbles into JB’s chest as the eldest strokes his hair, Yugyeom feeling exhausted as the week of stress takes a backseat to the all-encompassing post-orgasmic bliss.

“I’m glad. Get some sleep, baby. You could use it. I’ll be here when you wake up.” Jaebum kisses his lover’s forehead, the anxiety and guilt that has been weighing him down finally letting up and allowing him to relax enough to follow Yugyeom into sleep.

He wishes the rest of the guys as much luck as he had, hoping that the rest of the week goes as well as tonight did before falling asleep, one hand still caught in Yugyeom’s hair and the other gripping the arm that the younger has wrapped around his waist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? How did I do? I tried to keep the guys in character but I wanted JB to be a little softer and more timid than he normally acts because we all know he is a massive softie at heart.
> 
> I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can so stay tuned for that.
> 
> Come talk to me in the comments! I love to hear what you guys think. Comments literally make my day.
> 
> Take care of yourselves. I'll see you guys later.


	3. Part Two: Showing You I Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is literally just shameless, detailed Jackson/Yugyeom because our maknae needs love, okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't die guys! It's just been a really long week and I just found time to bust out this chapter. I hope you like it!
> 
> THERE IS MARKSON IN THIS CHAPTER!!!
> 
> What can I say? Jackson was right: it's Markson or never.
> 
> Typos within are all my fault. That is all.
> 
> Enjoy.

“We can’t, Mark.” Jackson groans, digging his fingers into Mark’s hair and yanking, pulling the older man’s face away from his neck. He is met with a whine and then Mark turns his head and nips at Jackson’s wrist in retaliation.

“Why not?” Mark purrs, knowing exactly what that voice does to his lover. “I’ve been waiting all day.”

“Because I’m saving it for Gyeommie, hyung.” He hisses, yanking harder at Mark’s hair to get him to leave the sensitive skin of his wrist alone, which is pretty counterproductive to his whole plan because he knows just how sensitive Mark’s head is.

“So let me take the edge off.” Mark bargains, leaning down so his lips are just brushing against Jackson’s, teasing the poor man to no end. “Just think about it. You’ll be able to last longer. You’ll be able to make it even _better_ for our little maknae.” He drives his point home by biting harshly at Jackson’s bottom lip, rolling so that he is straddling the man’s thighs. “I just wanna make you feel good, Jackson-ah.” The use of the honorific is something that the two dropped behind closed doors years ago but Mark figures that if Jackson is going to call him ‘hyung’ then two can play at that game.

“But if you fuck me tonight then I’ll be too sore to move tomorrow, Mark.” Jackson whines, briefly wondering when his hands got trapped by his head. “And you know that I prefer to bottom with Yugyeommie. He has such a nice cock, hyung. Almost as big as yours. Fills me up so _good_.” Jackson says in English, knowing that Mark can’t resist him when he talks this way.

“So I won’t fuck you. I can do so many other things to you, Jackson. I could keep you up all night, eating you out or stretching you on my fingers. I could blow you until you can’t remember your own name. Why stop at one? I could do all three. So tell me, Jackson-ah, what will it be?” Mark makes sure to grind his hips down into the younger male’s at the perfect times to break down the self-control that Jackson is pretending to have. It’s a cheap trick, he knows, but Jackson has been prancing around Seoul in his tightest pair of black ripped jeans that cling to his thighs and ass like cellophane. That combined with the smell of sex in the air when they get home from the movies has Mark on the edge of crumbling into dust.

“Goddammit, Mark.” Jackson bucks up into him, knowing that he is close to giving in. Any one of the things Mark suggested would be enough to send him over the edge, and the logic behind Mark’s words is sound enough. A good orgasm or two tonight would put him in perfect form for tomorrow, but he also-

“And when we’re done I could plug you up with that pretty blue plug you like so much. You would wear it too, all the way to the comic book store and to lunch. Maybe you would get desperate enough and beg our little Gyeommie for a quickie in the bathroom, but no. You’ll make yourself wait until the rest of us go out to pick up BamBam from practice, won’t you? And then you’ll drag him back here and present yourself to him like a little bitch, won’t you?”

Aaaand, his control has snapped. Fantastic.

He lunges forward, thrusting his fingers deep into Mark’s hair and pulling him down into a hot, wet kiss that is more teeth and tongue than anything. He just wants Mark to shut up. Those words and the images they conjure are enough to have Jackson’s dick rock hard in his already too-tight jeans as he rocks up against Mark’s hip. “Fine. You win.” He concedes and then a smirk crosses his face in answer to the beaming grin on Mark’s. “But,” the grin instantly falters, Mark growing apprehensive of Jackson’s condition, “you can only use your fingers. If you want to take me apart so badly then you’re going to have to work for it.”

The look that Mark gives Jackson can only be described as hungry, his gaze predatory and his eyes glinting as brightly as his perfect teeth. “I think I can live with that.” He purrs, dropping down to lay a filthy kiss to Jackson’s bruised lips, knowing that neither of them are going to get much sleep tonight.

+++

“Come on! Mark! Jackson! Get up, you pabos!” Jaebum yells through the door, fist beating against the wood again and again with no success. “It’s almost noon!”

“Let them sleep, JB-hyung. Didn’t you hear them last night?” Jinyoung asks, rubbing his tired eyes as he passes by with a cup of coffee in one hand and a book and blanket in the other.

“Wait, what?” Jaebum asks, turning on his heel and catching Jinyoung by the arm.

The younger singer sighs and pulls off his glasses, clutching them in the hand with his book and blanket. “I don’t know how you are such a heavy sleeper. They were at it until four in the morning. Let them rest. You know how grumpy and resigned Mark can be on no sleep.” He places a soft kiss to his leader’s cheek before turning to continue down the hall.

“Okay. Where are you going?” Jaebum sighs, turning away from the door completely and following Jinyoung out into the living room.

“I am going to stay on this couch and read until such time as I have to move. Be that to refill my coffee or get ready to go pick up Bam, I don’t care.” He shrugs, sliding into the corner of the couch and tossing his blanket over his legs before replacing his glasses to their rightful place and opening his book. When JB continues to just stand in the doorway and stare he sighs once more and lets the arm with his book flop down into his lap. “Of course, you’re welcome to join me if you’d like.”

“Oh, okay. I’m just gonna go grab my headphones.” JB nods and Jinyoung shakes his head at the man as he walks away.

“And he calls _Markson_ the pabos.”

+++

Jackson and Mark finally emerge from their room a few hours later, both looking more relaxed than they have in weeks. After grabbing some coffee Mark goes to sit on the floor by Jinyoung and JB, swiping the PS4 controller on his way down while Jackson heads to BamBam and Yugyeom’s room to see if the maknae wants to go out.

He knocks on the closed door, at first getting no answer, but when he knocks harder Yugyeom says “it’s open.” He walks in, at once noticing how quiet it seems without BamBam in the room. “Oh, hi, hyung. What’s up?”

“Are you sore?” Jackson asks and Yugyeom almost instantly turns red, assuming that Jackson is talking about last night.

“W-what!? Why would you say that??” He stutters, voice rising in octave and pitch.

“You had a pretty long practice yesterday. I can’t imagine that your muscles feel too good right about now. (Actually, all that moving he did with Jaebum served to be a pretty good stretch on his muscles so he feels fine, mostly.)

What he actually says is “oh, yeah, I guess it could be worse. I got the routines down pretty fast so I didn’t have to do them too many times. I even got to come home a little early. Why do you ask?”

“Well, that new comic shop you wanted to go to opened last weekend and I was gonna ask if you wanted to go check it out.” Jackson shrugs, plopping down onto the bed and looking up at Yugyeom with his best puppy dog eyes. “They guys are thinking about going out to dinner when they go to pick up Bammie, so I figured we could grab some food while we’re out and maybe come back and watch a movie. What do you say?”

“Sure. That sounds like a plan. Just let me get dressed real quick and I’ll meet you in the living room, okay?” Yugyeom nods, instantly perking up at the thought of spending some time with just Jackson. Of all of the guys, Jackson is the mood-maker, and Yugyeom has kind of been avoiding him because of the temper the Chinese man showed with JB. Yugyeom still isn’t completely sure if that was an act, so he hopes that spending some time just the two of them will clear that up for him.

“Okay. I might go change too.”

That makes Yugyeom laugh as he takes in Jackson’s pj pants that are slung down low on his hips and the plain black tank top. “Yeah, I think you might want to do that.” He nods, putting his phone down and heading for the closet he shares with BamBam.

+++

“Ooh! Hyung, look at this!” Yugyeom squeals, dragging Jackson towards the back of the store where there is an entire wall of first edition comic books in their original packaging and framed on the wall under a big sign in both English and Korean that says ‘Not For Sale’. “This is so cool! Thank you so much for bringing me here.”

Seeing the pure joy in Yugyeom’s eyes makes Jackson relax and he lets the younger drag him around the entire store three times before buying him the first four comics in the new Avengers story arch. Yugyeom fights the urge to reach out and kiss the man in thanks, despite being in a crowded comic book shop in the middle of Seoul, surrounded by people. They thank the cashier and put their black face masks back up, pulling their jackets tighter to their bodies against the cold rain that has been falling all day.

They walk a few blocks to one of their favorite take-out restaurants, a place where the owner knows and loves them. The moment they step inside the doors there are two employees blocking the entrance, stopping the trail of fans they had picked up since leaving their dorm. Jackson reaches for Yugyeom’s hand, lacing their fingers together as they wait for their food to be prepared. They make small chit chat and talk to the owner while they wait for their food and when it’s ready the man has them pay for it and then follow him to the back.

They leave out of the side entrance, taking the back way to avoid the crowd out front, and making their way back to their dorm. As they are walking up to the door the other four guys are walking out to a waiting van to go pick up BamBam. When Youngjae seems them his eyes crinkle and the smile that he is hiding behind his facemask is evident. He waves and Jackson and Yugyeom decide to stop and say hello.

“You got take out without us?” Youngjae pouts and Jackson would feel bad, except he knows that they are going out to have a meal comprised of all of the foods that their diets don’t really allow.

Jackson reaches up and ruffles the younger’s hair, chuckling when he inevitably jerks back and rushes to fix his bangs. “You’re about to go have pork belly, Youngjae. I kind of don’t feel bad for you.”

“Oh! Well, in that case, enjoy!” He beams, sliding into the car behind Jinyoung. Mark purposefully walks behind Jackson to get in the car, making sure that he brushes up again the rapper’s ass as he goes.

“I knew you would do it.” He husks into Jackson’s ear and a thrill runs up his spine at the older man’s tone spoken so low and so close to his ear. “Be good for him, Gaga.”

Jackson gulps but nods, hoping that his mask hides the blush painting his cheeks scarlet. “You ready?” He asks Yugyeom as they watch the van drive away.

He nods and they walk inside, taking the elevator up to their floor, hands still entwined. Jackson unlocks the door and Yugyeom heads to the fridge to grab drinks while Jackson grabs spoons and chopsticks. They meet in the living room and Jackson sets out the food on the coffee table they keep their Xbox and PlayStation on while Yugyeom picks out a movie. Once everything is set up they take a seat on the floor in front of the couch, remembering a lecture that Jinyoung gave the entire group about crumbs on the sofa.

The only downside of sitting on their hardwood floor is that the angle presses the plug in Jackson’s ass right into his prostate. He has been relatively successful at avoiding thinking about the plug since Mark put it in him in the early hours of the morning but now, sitting on the ground like he is, it’s practically all he can think about. He gets through his food relatively quickly, hoping to stretch out his legs as soon as possible, if only to shift the damn thing off of his prostate. They only get about half way through the first Avengers – which they’ve already seen a thousand times – when Jackson decides to try his luck. For a good twenty minutes their hands have been linked in the few inches of space between them but it was innocent, almost chaste.

Jackson starts rubbing slow, sensual circles into the meat of Yugyeom’s thumb, trying to be subtle so that Yugyeom can call the shots. If the smile on his face is anything to go by, subtlety is not Jackson’s strong suit. Just as Steve and Tony start to argue on the screen, surrounded by the soon-to-be Avengers, Yugyeom turns and places a slow, deep kiss on Jackson’s lips. When he pulls back a few minutes later the entire helicarrier has exploded into chaos but his eyes never leave Jackson’s.

“What is with everyone this week? First Jaebum-hyung and now you? Are you going to apologize and treat me like a porcelain doll, too?” Yugyeom asks but Jackson just smiles, resting his forehead against his so that he doesn’t give anything away with his eyes.

“So that’s what you got up to while we went to the movies, huh? Good to know.” Jackson bluffs and Yugyeom just scoffs at him, allowing him to get away with it, even though he can sniff out Jackson’s lies from a mile away.

“He was so gentle, so kind. Let me call the shots. Now, does that sound like Jaebum-hyung to you?” Yugyeom lets his voice drop, running the tip of his finger down his hyung’s jaw and making him shiver.

“No, not really. But he did feel really bad since we pranked you. So have I, to be honest. And I miss you, Yugyeommie.” Jackson turns to fully face Yugyeom, resting his palm on the male’s thigh and sitting up to his knees to give him a slight height advantage. “Can I make it up to you, Yugyeom?”

“You really have to ask?” Yugyeom smirks, reaching up to pull Jackson towards him.

They meet in the middle, another explosion going ignored onscreen. It doesn’t take long for them to strip off their shirts, tossing them up on the couch so they don’t get in the way later. “Did you want me to bottom, hyung?” Yugyeom asks, having heard the moans coming out of Mark and Jackson’s room at 2:30 this morning when he got up to use the bathroom. “I know how you get after Mark-hyung pounds you all night.”

“Were we really _that_ loud?” Jackson asks, actually blushing.

“Yeah, you were. I don’t blame you, though.” Yugyeom assures the older man, crawling into his lap and straddling his powerful thighs. “Mark-hyung has a _fantastic_ cock.”

He kisses him stupid again, swallowing the sounds that are being forced out of Jackson with every touch and swipe of his tongue. “Yugyeom.” Jackson gasps, drawing out his name until it is nothing more than a drawn out moan.

“Tell me, hyung. What exactly did he do to you to make you so _loud_?” Yugyeom asks, grinding down onto Jackson as he ends his sentence.

“Fuck, Gyeom!” Jackson throws his head back, Yugyeom instantly latching onto his Adam’s apple and sucking a hickey into the sensitive skin, glad that they have a week off for the hickey to heal. Usually they have to keep their marks below the collars of their shirts but that isn’t really an issue when they don’t have to be on camera for the healing period. It also keeps the stylist-noonas from glaring at them like heathens all the time.

“Hmm…” He hums, biting lightly at the delicate skin and Jackson swallows, a moan vibrating through Yugyeom’s lips and making him smirk. “Come on Jacks-hyung. You can tell me. What is it that Mark-hyung did to make you lose control like that?”

“Fuck. H-he f-fingered me, Gyeommie. For _hours_. I was crazy with it.” Jackson manages, hands gripping harshly at the maknae’s hips but he isn’t sure if he is trying to guide the man or slow him down. In the end he does neither, his hands just kind of resting there as Yugyeom guides them in a slow, dirty grind that leaves them both panting into an open kiss, their foreheads resting together as they rut in the middle of the living room floor like the teenagers they practically are.

“Fuck, hyung. Did he open you up for me? Huh? Did our oldest hyung get you nice and open on his fingers for me until you were _begging_ for mercy?” Yugyeom gasps as he twists his hips just right to line up their cocks in their jeans, the friction burning up their spines.

It’s no secret that Jackson is a sucker for dirty talk and there is nothing better than watching him come apart just from what Yugyeom is saying. To know that he has that kind of power over his friend and lover’s body is intoxicating, but Yugyeom would never dare abuse that power, the trust that Jackson freely gives to just six people. “God, Yugyeom! When did you get such a dirty _mouth_?”

“I must be spending too much time around you and Mark-hyung, huh? He opened you up so long ago, are you still gonna be ready for me, baby?” Yugyeom asks, clever fingers slipping under the hem of Jackson’s jeans and boxer briefs, seeking out the tight little pucker that he knows is so pliant and malleable after just a little bit of prep. He freezes when he feels… plastic? No, metal? Oh, silicone. “Jackson Wang, you naughty hyung. Have you been wearing this all day?” At Jackson’s desperate nod he feels his cock jump in his pants and he knows that this has to pick up in pace if he is going to even get inside of Jackson before he comes. “Show me.” He almost purrs into the Chinese man’s ear and Jackson is quick to comply, helping Yugyeom slide off his lap and leaning back to unzip his jeans. He rises up slightly to push his pants and boxer briefs down over his ass, the material caught halfway down his thighs as he rocks on his knees.

In the next second he allows his body to fall forward until he is resting on his hands and knees, knowing what he must look like with a plug holding him open and his clothes caught just above his knees, his back a long expanse of skin for Yugyeom to eat up with his eyes and tongue and teeth. “Please.” Jackson begs and Yugyeom’s eyes flicker up to meet the older man’s own brown eyes, smirking when he sees the trust there.

“Don’t worry, Jackson-hyung. I’ll take care of you. Let’s get that plug out of you, shall we?” True to his word, Jackson feels those long, lithe fingers push at his entrance, coaxing the plug out just enough for him to grip it and set it to the side, two of those fingers instantly slipping inside without any difficulty.

Yugyeom is quick to add a third digit, watching as Jackson comes apart on his fingers. “Remind me to thank Mark-hyung, yeah? He did such a good job stretching you out. So perfect, Jackson-hyung.” He leans forward biting into the meat of Jackson’s shoulder blade and reveling into the long, broken moan that Jackson lets out, bucking under Yugyeom’s hand and teeth. “You want me to take you right here? Right in the living room where anyone could walk in and see you on your knees with my cock pounding away inside of you? Huh? Do you want me to face you towards the door so that you can see their faces when they realize what a cock slut you are? Or would you rather watch us in the mirror?”

“God, Yugyeom. I don’t care. I just need you inside me, now.” Jackson isn’t shy about begging and Yugyeom would be lying if he said that Jackson’s words weren’t getting to him.

“Condom, lube?” He asks, knowing that they all have a rule to ask, even though they’re tested regularly and only sleep within the group.

“I’m soaking wet, Gyeom. I want to feel you. Please, just fuck me.” Jackson whines, trying to wiggle his ass back onto the three fingers still pumping inside of him, feeling frustrated when he realizes that Yugyeom is purposefully avoiding his prostate.

“You know I had to ask, hyung. Be patient.” Yugyeom snaps slightly, no bite to his words. The command shuts Jackson up long enough for him to take his fingers out and use what lube is on them to coat his dick, after he gets the slick all over the crotch of his jeans trying to open them – probably ruining them, which is a pity because they were his favorite pair. “Are you ready?”

“I was ready hours ago, Yugyeom.” Jackson assures him, a sharp determination in his eyes when he looks back at Yugyeom over his shoulder.

“Fuck, that’s hot.” Yugyeom groans, gripping the base of his cock in one hand and Jackson’s hip in the other.

It’s easy to thrust all the way in in one thrust, bottoming out and staying still for a second to control his own breathing and stave off his orgasm. Jackson’s moan is enough to make him give a quick jerk of his hips, eyes rolling into the back of his head at the pleasure the action brings. Another moan fills the air but neither can tell who it belongs to. They quickly build to a deep, fast pace, Jackson almost sliding with every thrust.

“Come here, hyung.” Yugyeom says a few minutes later, hands on Jackson’s shoulders pulling him up so that they can kiss over his shoulder.

The angle must do something for Jackson because he quickly loses his finesse until he is basically panting into Yugyeom’s mouth as the younger drives up into him, the head of his dick just brushing across his prostate with every thrust. Yugyeom knows that it isn’t going to be enough to get Jackson off, especially not after a night of Mark slowly testing his stamina and patience, but it feels damn good for them both so they keep at it until their knees are sore and then they keep going even then.

“Turn over, hyung.” Yugyeom whispers into Jackson’s ear, pulling out and sitting so that he can pull his jeans off the rest of the way. When Jackson rolls onto his back he helps him out of his bottoms as well and then he slides into the space between his legs, once again sliding into Jackson’s entrance without much resistance. He really needs to remember to thank Mark for that later, seriously.

In this position Yugyeom can watch as Jackson loses his mind, head thrashing back and forth on the hardwood floor, back bowed in pleasure. The sight just serves to spur on Yugyeom’s own climax, despite him desperately trying to hold off. He puts a hand under each of Jackson’s thighs, lifting until the man is practically folded in half with his knees almost touching his shoulders. Yugyeom watches as he thrusts into Jackson’s body, both of them connected in the most intimate way possible. “Fuck, hyung. I’m gonna-”

Yugyeom bites his lip, his thrusts losing their rhythm as he tries to hold off until Jackson can come too. “Do it, Gyeommie. Come in me. I wanna feel it.”

So much for holding off. At those words Yugyeom can’t help it. He buries himself inside of Jackson as deep as he can, feeling his orgasm pulse out of him until he is left panting. He barely holds himself up, letting Jackson’s legs slip back down until they are bracketing his hips. He pulls out and slides down until he can take Jackson into his mouth, much to Jackson’s pleasant surprise.

It doesn’t take long for the heat of Yugyeom’s mouth combined with the friction of his hand sliding across his shaft to make Jackson come and he can feel his dick give a valiant twitch when Yugyeom swallows it all and then licks him clean before using a thumb to chase a drop that slid down his jaw and licking that up, too.

“Holy shit, Yugyeom. That was...” Jackson pants, Yugyeom laying down beside him on the sweat-slick floor and giggling.

“Fantastic. That was fantastic, hyung.” He laughs and Jackson joins him, finding the strength to turn onto his side and support his weight on his elbow so that he can look down into Yugyeom’s eyes.

“I am sorry I scared you, Yugyeom-ah.” He sounds more serious than he has all day and Yugyeom just nods, knowing that he is.

“I guess you’re forgiven.” He smiles, leaning forward and placing a chaste kiss to the older man’s lips before laying back to stare at the ceiling, basking in his afterglow.

A few minutes later Yugyeom turns to Jackson and he has this serious look on his face that makes Jackson feel apprehensive. “So who should I expect to apologize next?” He asks and Jackson can’t help but laugh.

He takes a second to think about it, trying to recall the day that each member had picked. “Jinyoung-ah, I think.” He chuckles, pulling Yugyeom into his side and pulling Jinyoung’s blanket down off the couch to cover them up as they continue to lay on the floor in each other’s arms, too worn out and satisfied to even try moving.

+++

When the others get back to the dorm they pause at the door to listen, just in case, but when silence greets them they deem it safe to enter. The pair on the living room floor barely look up when they come in but they all smile when they see Jackson and Yugyeom curled up in each other’s arms. Well, until Jinyoung realizes that that’s _his_ blanket they’re under.

“Ya! Really, you pabos!? Why my blanket? And you’re mopping that floor, I hope you know.” He points at them, shaking his finger in a way that is meant to be serious but only serves to make all six off his band members laugh at him like he is Coco when she does something particularly adorable.

“Yes, Jinyoung-omma.” Jackson and Yugyeom chime in unison and the laughter just continues as everyone wanders off to do their own things and they pull on their boxers, Jackson grabbing the blankets from the living room to throw in the washing machine while Yugyeom fills the mop bucket to take care of the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? 
> 
> I honestly did not think that there would be this much positive feedback to this series so quickly, or at all. So many of you have left me amazing, kind comments about how you like this piece and I really appreciate that. I don't know what it is, I just enjoy reading your comments.
> 
> Feel free to comment below. This honestly would not be possible if it wasn't for you guys. If no one read this I probably would've stopped writing it at the prologue.
> 
> Thank you all so much! This entire work is dedicated to you guys.
> 
> Until next time, take care of yourselves. I'll see you later.


	4. Part Three: Hold You In My Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Jinyoung/Yugyeom
> 
> I have no excuse for this. I just really wanted to see Yugyeom be a bossy bottom and Jinyoung have to put him in his place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might not be everyone's cup of tea, I will admit, but I kind of just let it happen and this is what I ended up with.
> 
> There is a slightly hint of JJP at the beginning of this chapter if you squint, so enjoy that.

“I’m sorry about your blanket, Jinyoungie-hyung.” Yugyeom bows when he returns the item to the man the next day, the blanket having been washed, dried and folded until it looked almost brand new.

“It’s fine. I just wanted to give you guys a hard time. I understand that you are horny, baby boy, but can you not have sex in the living room when you know we could walk in at any moment?” Jinyoung asks over his book, pulling his glasses off of his face with a single finger crooked in the frames where they rest on the bridge of his nose.

“But that’s half the fun, hyung. Maybe if you see me fucking into Jackson-hyung like I’m dying for it then one of you will decide to fuck me through the floor.” He winks, closing the door on his way out without another word. Thanks to Jackson’s lack of filter and near inability to lie Yugyeom knows that today is Jinyoung’s chance to apologize, but there is no reason he can’t tease the man until he does, especially if it means that he will get to have a bossy, desperate Jinyoung in bed with him tonight.

Apparently they aren’t gonna make it that long. By noon Jinyoung can feel the arousal itching through his veins, making him twitchy and irritable. When Yugyeom uses his chopsticks as a demonstration of his deepthroating skills Jinyoung loses it, slamming his own pair of metal chopsticks down on the table and storming away, his chair scraping against the floor as he does it. Jaebum quickly follows after him, knowing that if he doesn’t stop the man from throwing a tantrum he could destroy his entire bedroom in a fit of anger and frustration.

Yugyeom instantly feels bad for pushing it so far. Jinyoung has a short fuse anyway, shorter than Jaebum sometimes, and he would hate to upset the man enough that he ends up punching a wall or something. The looks that the others shoot his way are enough to make him duck his head and finish his rice in a hurry. “Did you really have to push it that far, Gyeommie?” Jackson sighs, ruffling his own hair before putting his hat back on, leaning on Mark’s shoulder as the older eats in silence.

“I just- I wanted to tease him a little bit.” Yugyeom defends himself, feeling the blush spread on his cheeks.

“There is a very thin like between a little bit and too much, Yugyeom-ah.” Mark says in his low timbre, using the honorific to convey how serious he is. “You should go apologize. But give him time to cool off. When JB comes back out should be enough time.”

+++

“Are you okay?” JB asks when he slips into Jinyoung’s room, finding the man sitting on the edge of his bed with his hands in his hair, his body folded over on itself.

“I swear to god if he touches me right now I’m gonna fucking lose it. How the hell did he learn to be such a goddamn tease?” Jinyoung groans, not lifting his head in the slightest when Jaebum moves to sit beside him.

“He spends way too much time around Jackson, love. And if you don’t want him to touch you you could always tie him up. It could do him some good to be put in his place, even if we are spoiling him this week.” Jaebum hums, reaching forward to gently remove Jinyoung’s hands from his hair.

“Fuck, hyung. You had to put that image in my head. I’m not gonna make it to tonight.” Jinyoung looks up at the leader with pleading eyes and JB just smiles at him, pulling him forward into a chaste, innocent kiss.

“Let me take care of clearing the dorm. You take care of putting that little tease back in his place.” JB hums, giving him one more kiss before standing and leaving the room.

Jinyoung watches him go and then flops back on the bed with a groan, wondering what exactly he wants to do to make the maknae pay for teasing him. A knock on the doorframe a second later causes him to open his eyes and stare at the ceiling, not needing to look towards the open door to know who is standing there.

“Hyung? I wanted to apologize for taking it too far. I wanted to tease you so that you would be more demanding and insistent tonight because I know it’s your night. Not that you guys need to make up for that prank, I know it was just for fun to give the Ahgases something entertaining to watch. Hyung?” Yugyeom rambles, finally wondering if Jinyoung is okay since he has yet to respond to the younger man, or even look at him for that matter, since he started talking.

“’I know it’s your night.’” He parrots, sounding contemplative as he finally sits up and stares straight at the maknae in his doorway. “Who told you?”

“Jackson-hyung let it slip last night.” He admits with a shrug and Jinyoung smiles one of his most devious smiles.

“Well, then. I guess Mark is going to have to teach that mouthy little brat a lesson, isn’t he? Spoiling our plans. How much did Jackson-hyung tell you, Yugyeommie?” Jinyoung asks, standing and stalking towards the doorway on sure feet.

“N-not much. Just that I could expect you to be saying you’re sorry sometime today. And seeing as both Jackson and Jaebum-hyung made it up to me with sex, I assumed you were too.” Yugyeom blushes, taking a step back out of the room as Jinyoung gets closer.

“You assumed, hm? Now why would you do a thing like that?” Jinyoung purrs, stepping forward until he has Yugyeom caged in against the wall of the hallway across from his room.

“I-I don’t know, hyung.” He gulps, almost whining as he recognizes the glint in Jinyoung’s eye.

“Do you know what happens to pushy little maknaes who tease their hyungs?” Jinyoung asks and Yugyeom shakes his head, trying to sink even further into the wall when the older man steps even closer. “They get punished.” He whispers into Yugyeom’s ear, biting down harshly on the lobe and making the younger hiss.

“Punished how?” Yugyeom asks, wondering what Jinyoung does with some of the other members late at night when he can hear their muffled screams through the wall, Jinyoung’s tone darker and more commanding than Yugyeom has ever heard during the day.

“You’ll see.” He vows, taking Yugyeom by the wrist and pulling him back into his room, kissing him as he goes.

“Hyung.” Yugyeom moans and Jinyoung pulls back so that they can catch their breath. “Enjoy this, Gyeommie, because this is the last kiss you’ll be getting for a while.”

The moan that tears through Yugyeom’s throat is enough to shock him as he bends his head down to capture the older man’s lips. Too soon Jinyoung is pulling away, a hand in the back on Yugyeom’s hair keeping him from following his lips. “Hyung.” He hums breathlessly, hoping to drive Jinyoung over the edge of control, but he has never seen that determined glint in Jinyoung’s eyes, his breathing almost too steady for what they were just doing.

“You’re going to listen to me very carefully, Yugyeom.” Jinyoung starts, all joking absent from his tone. “You will tell me a word, any word will do, that you will say if this gets to be too much. If you say that word this will stop and you will go back to your room until the rest of the group gets back. Then you are going to take off your clothes and get on the bed, face down with your hands to your sides. Is this in any way unclear to you?”

Yugyeom is quick to shake his head. “N-no, hyung.”

“Good. What is your word?” Jinyoung nods, knowing that he has to be gentle with Yugyeom. He had been planning to wait until the boy’s next birthday to show him this side of him, but Jaebum is right, the little tease needs to be put in his place.

Yugyeom thinks for a moment, trying to pick a word that he would never say during sex. It takes him a moment and then he smiles, looking back down into Jinyoung’s eyes. “Peaches.” He smiles brightly, grabbing Jinyoung’s ass in both of his massive hands.

Jinyoung lets out a groan of his own, eyes flutter shut as he pushes back into the touch for a brief second before he regains his composure. “Good. I’ve got to get a few things. Follow my second order before I get back.”

In the next second Yugyeom begins to strip, his dick totally on board with this demanding side of his lover that he has never seen, even if he is not completely sure about it just yet. He trusts that Jinyoung will take care of him and he knows that he deserves whatever then man gives him because he was a bit of a little shit today. By the time Jinyoung gets back with the duffel bag from under Jaebum’s bed Yugyeom is lying face down on the bed, his bare ass on display like a perfect fruit, just waiting for Jinyoung to take a bite. His arms are lying parallel with his body, hands twitching slightly where they rest by his hips.

“You did well, Yugyeom. At least we know that you can, in fact, follow direction now.” Jinyoung hums, brushing a soft hand across the very edge of Yugyeom’s ass with a feather light touch, watching the younger man twitch at the feeling.

“What are you going to do to me, hyung?” He asks, trusting that he won’t hurt his even if he chooses not to tell him his plans but wondering all the same.

“Well, I’m going to punish you of course. You were a bad boy, Yugyeom, teasing your hyung like a little slut. If you take your punishment well you will get a reward, but if you don’t you will only receive a worse punishment later on. What is your safe word?” Jinyoung asks, placing the duffel bag on the floor beside the bed and unzipping it as he speaks.

“Peaches.” Yugyeom responds, turning his head to look at the top of Jinyoung’s head as he roots through the bag that Yugyeom cannot see.

“Very good, baby. I think since it is your first punishment we will use the scarves on you, but I know Mark will want to use the ropes on Jackson later.” Jinyoung thinks out loud, pulling a bundle of soft black material from the bag and then standing to untangle the scarves from each other.

Yugyeom can feel his cock jump at the sight of the soft black silk that he has no doubt will be around his wrists in a moment. He feels a smile bloom on his face when Jinyoung gently gathers both of his hands behind his back, carefully wrapping the length of fabric around his wrists and tying it into a knot. Yugyeom tries to pull out of the bonds, testing the give and the strength of the knot, only to find that it is not coming out until Jinyoung sees fit to loosen it.

The feeling of being completely at his hyung’s mercy is an idea that both terrifies and excites Yugyeom. He trusts his lover with his entire being but it is also scary to not be able to see or touch the one giving him such pleasure. Jinyoung could do anything to him and he would be helpless to stop him unless he said his safe word, which would end the whole thing before it even began. “Am I allowed to talk?” He asks suddenly, not knowing just how far Jinyoung’s control will reach.

“I insist upon it, actually. You are going to tell me how you feel whenever I do something. If I do something you do not like you are to tell me immediately. Do you understand?”

“Yes, hyung.”

“What is your safe word?”

“Peaches.”

“Very good.” Jinyoung praises and then he lets his fingers trail lightly down Yugyeom’s back, feeling the strong muscles there. “Do you know why you are being punished, Yugyeommie?”

“Because I teased you, hyung.”

“Very good. And how do you think I should punish you for that?” Jinyoung hums, genuinely curious as to what he will say.

“Spank me, hyung.” The answer comes so naturally from the boy that Jinyoung almost comes on the spot, the tone of voice like velvet to his ears.

“Do you think that will be your only punishment?” Jinyoung goes on, trying to keep the desperate note of arousal out of his tone.

“…yes?” Yugyeom asks, sounding unsure of himself now.

“We shall see, baby. But first, we have to see how well you take your first punishment.” Jinyoung purrs, climbing onto the bed and sitting on the backs of Yugyeom’s thighs. “Are you ready?”

“Yes, hyung.”

“I want you to count them for me.” Jinyoung orders, bringing his hands down to rest on Yugyeom’s ass, each of his hands spanning one of the perfect globes of muscle there. “Can you do that?”

“Yes, hyung.”

“So good for me, Yugyeom.” Jinyoung purrs, leaning forward to kiss the back of the dancer’s shoulder.

Before he sits up he raises his left hand, bringing it down quickly on the flesh of Yugyeom’s ass and causing the younger to hiss in surprise. He jumps under Jinyoung’s touch, his hard cock rubbing against the sheets where it is trapped between his belly and the bed. “Ah, one.” Jinyoung rubs at the slightly red mark, hearing the low hiss that comes out of Yugyeom’s mouth. He brings his right hand down this time, his left still massaging gently. “Two.” Yugyeom moans, burying his face in the pillow as his arms twitch behind his back.

“What’s your safe word?” Jinyoung asks, his hands still massaging the globes of Yugyeom’s ass.

“Peaches, hyung.”

“Very good.” He hums, bringing both hands down at once in a slightly harder slap.

Yugyeom gasps out, his back arching as he does. “D-does that count as two?”

“Yes.”

“Four, hyung.” He says, his words sounding slightly strained.

“Keep counting, love.” Jinyoung orders, bringing his right hand down again before massaging away the sting once more, only to repeat the action with the left.

“Five, six.” Yugyeom counts, sounding breathless and strung out as his hips start to twitch more often. “Ah, seven.” He groans when Jinyoung hits him again, instantly rubbing the sting out of his flesh.

He can’t imagine what he must look like, his arms tied tightly behind his back with black silk scarves, his ass a vibrant red from Jinyoung’s strong hands, his skin starting to get a slight sheen of sweat from everything that is happening. “We are going to 10, Yugyeom. Do you think you can handle that?”

“Yes, ah, yes, hyung!” He nods, dropping his head back down into the pillow and breathing harshly.

“Such a good boy for me now that I have you at my mercy. What happened to that little tease from earlier?” Jinyoung wonders rhetorically, his hands coming down in a quick little triplet that almost has Yugyeom screaming, his ass red and throbbing.

“Ten!”

“Very good, Yugyeom. Do you think that you are done with your punishment?” Jinyoung asks, knowing that the easiest way to gauge what his lover can or cannot take is simply by asking.

“I don’t know.” Yugyeom admits, his body seeming to vibrate at the sheer thought of Jinyoung spanking him again.

“I don’t think you’ve learned your lesson yet.” Jinyoung hums, dragging his nails lightly across Yugyeom’s bright red ass, enjoying the sounds that fall from the younger singer’s lips as a result.

“Please!” Yugyeom begs and he doesn’t even know what it is he is begging for but he knows that Jinyoung will give it to him.

Jinyoung shushes him softly, reaching down into the duffel bag and pulling out a smaller bag like the ones they pack their toiletries in. “I’m going to blindfold you now Yugyeom. I want you to tell me how you are feeling at all times. Is that understood?”

“Yes, hyung.” Yugyeom says on a moan, the idea of Jinyoung blocking off his sight making his cock twitch and pulse.

“What is your safe word?”

“Peaches.”

“Good boy.” Jinyoung praises and Yugyeom almost preens, closing his eyes before the cloth even settles over the top half of his face. He feels Jinyoung tighten the scarf around the back of his head, tying it tight enough that the material won’t slip off but not tight enough to be uncomfortable. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fantastic, hyung.” He sounds so honest and open that Jinyoung doesn’t even think about not believing him.

“So perfect.” Jinyoung compliments, his words spoken directly into Yugyeom’s ear to hide the sound of the lube cap popping open.

Jinyoung sits back up on the backs of Yugyeom’s thighs, coating three of his fingers in the clear substance before snapping it shut and tossing it off to the side out of the way. He uses his clean hand to pull Yugyeom’s ass cheeks apart so that he can see what he is doing, the fingers that are covered in lube circling around the tight pucker of muscle that he finds there. “Fuck, hyung!” Yugyeom moans, arching into his touch almost instantly.

Jinyoung doesn’t waste any time preparing his lover, his fingers quickly being sucked into the younger male’s greedy ass as he begs for it and keeps up a running commentary about how perfect Jinyoung’s fingers are and how fantastic they feel inside of him, stretching him open and making him moan. By the time that he is ready for what Jinyoung is going to do next Yugyeom is basically fucking himself on three of Jinyoung’s fingers, his moans almost a constant stream of sound. “Are you ready, Yugyeommie?”

“I’ve been ready, hyung! Please fuck me!”

“Ah, ah, ah. Did you forget that this is still a punishment?” Jinyoung asks, giving his ass a quick smack once more.

“Fuck!” Yugyeom whines, trying to arch into the fingers in his ass while also shying away from the sting of the slap.

“Safe word.”

“Peaches.”

“So good for me, Yugyeom.” Jinyoung unzips the toiletry bag, pulling out a bright pink butt plug and a string of neon green anal beads. He places the bag off to the side and then grabs the lube once more, slicking up the first three beads and pressing a quick kiss to Yugyeom’s lower back. “You’re going to count for me again. This time you’re going to count down. You’ll know when to count. You’ll be starting at 7.”

“Okay.” Yugyeom nods and the unmistakable trust and arousal just drive Jinyoung crazy.

“Don’t forget to tell me how you’re feeling, baby.” He pours a few more drops of lube onto Yugyeom’s hole just to be safe and then he pushes the first bead in, knowing that Yugyeom could probably take the first four beads with little to no prep at all.

“Seven.” Yugyeom says and there is a note of confusion in his voice like he hasn’t quite figured out what Jinyoung has put inside of him yet. Jinyoung slips the next two spheres inside, making sure to go slow enough that Yugyeom can still count and then he gasps, finally realizing what is inside of him. “God, hyung. They fill me up so good. I can feel them shifting around inside of me.”

“Fuck, baby.” Jinyoung moans, slicking up the next ball and pushing it inside with the others. “How many is that?”

“That’s four, hyung. Three more to go?” Yugyeom asks, shifting a little and moaning when it moves the beads inside of him.

“Yes, Yugyeom. Three more to go.” Jinyoung can feel his control starting to waiver and he is instantly glad that he decided to blindfold the man beneath him so that he can’t see just how desperate his sounds are making his lover.

The last two beads are the largest and they take a little bit more time to get in but once they are Yugyeom basically screams from the pleasure. He pants into the pillow, sounds flowing endlessly from his lips but nothing that could be called words. “You’re not talking.”

“I can’t. It feels too good. Please.” He shakes his head and Jinyoung smiles, knowing that the best has yet to come.

“Oh, don’t worry, baby. I’ll take care of you.” He pulls a tiny remote out of the bag by his hip, pressing a button and listening as Yugyeom screams and moans, all seven of the beads inside of him vibrating and shifting.

Jinyoung would tell him to stay still but he can’t really bring himself to do it, not with the beautiful way his back muscles are undulating with every roll of his hips. “You’re doing well, love. Do you think you can take the next setting?”

“YES! Fuck, yes!” Yugyeom begs and Jinyoung can only comply, pressing the button again and hearing the slight hum get louder and more insistent. “Hyung!”

“Yes, Yugyeom?” Jinyoung says, making his voice sound as calm as possible, even if he feels anything but.

“Please!”

“What is it that you want?”

“I don’t know!” Yugyeom admits and Jinyoung can tell that he is crying under his blindfold from the intense feelings that are rocking through his body. “Please, hyung.” He gasps and Jinyoung feels his heart clench.

“I am going to turn them back down and plug you up, Yugyeom. You are going to roll onto your back and stay as still as you can until I return, okay?” Jinyoung says softly, knowing that this is where there could be some trouble.

“Where are you going?” Yugyeom sounds shocked and there is a slight edge of fear in his tone.

“You’re going to need water, Yugyeom. I am going to the kitchen. And then I’m going to grab a wash cloth from the bathroom. I am not leaving you, baby.” He traces his hands down Yugyeom’s sides soothingly, knowing that the not knowing is scary.

“Y-yeah, okay.” Yugyeom nods, his movements slightly jerky and unsure.

“If it gets to be too much while I’m out of the room just yell your safe word and I will hear you, okay?”

“Alright.”

“Good boy. I’ll be right back, love.” Jinyoung assures him, turning down the vibration setting on the anal beads and slipping the plug into place before pushing himself up off of Yugyeom’s thighs.

Jinyoung strips out of his shirt before walking to the kitchen, grabbing a few bottles of water and heading for the bathroom. He can tell when Yugyeom rolls onto his back, his moans doubling in volume and pitch as the beads shift directly onto his prostate. He quickly grabs a washcloth and returns to his room, stripping out of his pants and grabbing the lube once more. “You’ve been such a good boy and taken your punishment so well, Yugyeommie. I think you have earned that reward now.”

Jinyoung quickly sets to work opening himself up, trying to go faster than he probably should because he knows just how big Yugyeom is and how well he fills him up. He forces himself to slow down and take his time, knowing that it is prolonging both of their pleasure just a few moments longer. Once he is fully prepared he moans, slipping his fingers free and using the lube left on them to quickly coat Yugyeom’s cock. He braces himself over top of the man’s beautiful cock and then begins to slide down, throwing his head back and moaning at the feeling of being stretched and filled.

“God, Yugyeom.” He gasps and Yugyeom responds with an animalistic moan, hips bucking up and then back down as he chases the feeling of Jinyoung’s ass around his dick and the beads shifting on his prostate. “Such a good lover for me. You can come now, Gyeommie.” Jinyoung says and that’s all it takes for Yugyeom to seize up, every muscle in his body drawing taut before he moans, filling Jinyoung with his come.

Jinyoung could come just from that but he has other plans. He pulls off of Yugyeom’s cock, lifting the younger’s legs onto his hips and slipping the plug and beads free as quickly and painlessly as he can. Once Yugyeom realizes what he plans on doing he moans, body shifting and twitching as he encourages Jinyoung to fuck him. Jinyoung has never been one to deny his lovers pleasure so he does just that, slipping inside of Yugyeom and pushing as deep as possible in one fluid thrust.

“This is not going to last long, Yugyeom.” Jinyoung warns, regret lacing his tone.

Yugyeom shakes his head, a smile lighting up his face. “It’s perfect, Jinyoung-hyung. You’ve already given me so much.”

The sight of that smile paired with Yugyeom’s words is enough to have Jinyoung fucking into him with a punishing pace, even continuing to thrust as he comes, filling Yugyeom up and fumbling around on the bed for the plug. In the same second that he slips out he pushes the pink silicone plug back inside, making Yugyeom moan weakly as his spent cock tries to make a valiant effort to get hard again.

“Just relax Yugyeom. I’ll fuck you again later. For now just relax.” Jinyoung hums, rearranging them so that they are on their sides so he can remove the scarves from around his lover’s wrists and eyes.

They spend the next several minutes kissing lazily, enjoying the silence of the dorm and the satisfaction of really good sex. Jinyoung doesn’t feel bad that his plans to woo the man in his arms was scrapped, knowing that this outcome was more fulfilling for the both of them. Once their afterglow wears off a little they take turns cleaning each other up, Jinyoung making sure to be extra careful around Yugyeom’s sensitive rim, the plug pulsing slightly as he twitches anyway.

“I am sorry for the prank, Gyeom.” Jinyoung hums quietly and Yugyeom just nods, kissing his forehead and curling into his arms.

“I know, hyung. It’s okay. Get some sleep.”

“I was supposed to be taking care of you,” Jinyoung yawns, resting his face in the crook of Yugyeom’s neck, “not the other way around.”

“We take care of each other, hyung. It’s what we all do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? I know some people are gonna be upset that I took this particular route but I couldn't get my damn muse to cooperate with me.
> 
> I can't promise that the next chapter will be up any time soon but I will try my damnedest to not take a month to update this again.
> 
> Come talk to me in the comments if you want, I love to hear what you guys think.
> 
> See you next time.

**Author's Note:**

> How did I do?
> 
> Feel free to drop me a comment, they really make my day.
> 
> And if anyone needs to talk or mourn or anything I am available to do that too. I'm still not used to the fact that an angel got their wings. I am more than willing to hear what you guys are thinking and just listen or try to offer some advice if I can.
> 
> Take care of yourselves. I'll see you next time.


End file.
